Naruto: Sasukes betrayel
by FanFicfreak13
Summary: What happens when Sasuke comes back and no one knows why. What strange things will happen and how will people react to it especially Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you think i would be spending my time doing this if i owned Naruto and i you say yes than you are more retarded than i thought.

Well this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if you liked it or not and if you liked it tell me and tell me what partes you liked or if you liked everything than tell me that. Also even if somthing happins that you don't like still read the next chapter becouse i might changit thare.One more thing please no flames.No need to tell me I can't spell i already know that.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are all 19.

"Sasuke" a pink haered medical nin asked wondering if that was Sasuke running in to the village but it was just another ANBU coming back from a mission.

This pink haerd medical nin is named Sakura. She is ranked ANBU along with Naruto and alot of other people her age or close to her age. Every day Sakura would sit on the vilige gates hopping Sasuke would come back to her and the village. She loved Sasuke now more than ever and wanted to be with him even if he is in the sound village with Orochimaru.

Sakura just stood up to go meet Naruto, Shikamoru, and Ino at the Ramen shop when Naruto jumped and landed next to her looking eager "Naruto can't you what , it's only ramen? "Sakura asked.

Naruto looking puzzled asked "What are you..." than Naruto seamed to understand "oh, forget about the ramen."

Sakura never thought she would EVER hear Naruot say forget about ramen. Sakura started to reach for one of her kunai but when Naruto notesed it he shouted "NO, NO, STOP, I have good news but unforchinitly bad news."

Sakura stoped and asked "What?"

"I know were Sasuke is he's here in the village!" Naruto said excitedly.

If Sakura wasn't so paraliyzed with excitment she would have kissed Naruto but she did manige to say "Were, were is ...he?"

Naruto's smile faded and he now had had a froun "that is the bad news" he sead "He is in the 5th hokage's office" Sakura was paraliyzed agen but this time with fear for Sasuke.

--------------------

Sasuka was just sitting in handcuffs in the chare acrost from the 5th hokage's chare. He was being wached by five ANBU all of which he new. The two on his sides were Keba and Hinata, the one behind him was Neji, and the two in front of him were Guy and his old sensei Kakishe. The odd thing was he wasn't exactly captured. The previous night he snuck in to the village and later on in the day he went to thease five ANBU and told them he would go willingly only if he could first talk to the 5th Hokage. Sasuka had talked to her in private one hour agoand she sead she would be back late with a punishment. Most likely death.

They all heard the door openand expected to see the hokage but instead they saw Naruto and Sakura. No one moved or sead anything for a long time it was an akward silence. Everyone was looking at Naruto and Sakura and the two of them were looking at Sasuke. Finaly Kakashi spoke "What are you two doing hear?"

That snaped everyone back to reality "Oh, we just..." Sakura started "Sasuke is that really you?"

Sakura almost burst into tears. Naruto said "I told you."

Kakashi asked "Wait, wait, wait how did you know Sasuke retetned to the village?"

"I saw him in an alleyway on my way to the ramen shop but than he ran of to the Hokage tower." Naruto said smilling.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise my two old teammates Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke sead smugly and with a smirk.

Neji hit Sasuke in the back of the head with the gentle fist and sead "Shut up"

Sasuke just chukled and fell silent. It was at this time Sakura noticed sasuke was using his Sharingan. Sakura asked "Hey Sasuke why are you useing your Sharingan?"

Sasuke just ancered with a smart ass remark "I can't tell you that I was told to shut up."

Neji was about to hit him with another gentle fist but just as he was going to the dore opened and tsnade walked in looking suprised. "Naruto Sakura, what are you doing hear?"

Sakura opened her mouth to explan but Sasuke already started "They came to visit litle old me, the looser saw me befor I came hear, so can they stay or are visiting hours over?" Sasuke ended sarcasticly.

This was one of the reasons many villagers hated sasuke. The first and for most reason was the fact hebetrade the entire village by joining Orochimaru. The next reason people hated Sasuke was becouse they feared he would grow up to be like his older brother Itachi and the last reason is becouse of his cocky smart ass attitude. After his betrail the Village Hiden in the Leaves along with many other villages looked down upon Uchihas.After that day ecery one beleved there were no good Uchiha.


	2. Tsunades decision

Disclaimer: I would kill to own Naruto. Ok fine i would kill anyways but... not really but it would be cool to owned Naruto.

Well I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so please R&R. If i don't get a good review than i won't keap this story going. Sorry about the short chapters i thought they would be longer when i was wrighting them on paper so this one is a litle short but i will make sure that chapter 3 will be longer than chapter one and two.

"So, what are... hey it's Rock Lee."Guy sead just as Rock Lee came in wering his ANBU close caring papers for the 5th hokage.

Oh, hi ever... Sasuke ?' Rock Lee sead in astonished look.

"No I'm bob pleased to meat you." sasuke responded sarcasticly.

Rock Lee sead "Just shut upwill."

Sasuke now acting serious sead "Only if you think you can make me" There was a cold shuter around the room sasuke smilled at this "what" sasuke continude "afraid of a person in handcuffs surounded by... um leats see a suprising eight ANBU pluse tha 5th hokage."

"N-N-No" Rockly Stutered "I um... here you go."

With that he handed the 5th hokage the papers and ran out of the room with Guy chacing him yelling for him to stop and than Neji felling obligated to his teammate and preveice seneca sighed and ran after him. After that Hinata ran after her cousint and Keba ran after his crush Hinata.

All Sasuke sead to this was "Sorry, four ANBU and the 5th hokage."

"Excuse me Tsnade but may the three of us have a word with sasuke" Kakashi asd politly.

Tsnade pased for a minute but than understood why "of course just summin me hear when you are done so I can tell Sasuke his punishment."

"Thank you." Kakashi replied.

After that she walked out of the room and all eyes fell on Sasuke. "So what teh spotlights on me." Sasuke sead.

At that moment Sakura came running over to Sasuke with open armes but in the blink of an eye he rased his hands and put on finger to Sakura's forehead and pushed her back a few feet making her fall. "Ow!" Sakura complaned as she hit the ground "Sasuke what was that for." she continued.

Sasuke just chukled and saed "Becouse I could."

Sakura got up and walked over to were Naruto and Kakashi were standing Kakashi sead "Now that that is over and done with we can start now Sasuke, why did you come back to the villige?"

"What, all ready accusing me of something?" Sasuke ancered but Kakashi was not amused Kakashi responded "You joined Oruchimaru what am i supose to think?"

Sasuke sead "Fine but I'm not telling you why I came back i didn't even tell the 5th hokage."

This time Maruto was the one to speake "Sasuke if you tell us why you came back we might be able to help you."

Sakura added on to what Naruto sead "Thats right we only want to help you."

Sasuke's ancere was "shut up I don't need to explane my ressons to you or anyone."

Kakashi sead "Very well I will go bring the 5th hokagehere."and he left.

"Well Sasuke I supose you think you'r really strong now. You could have spared your self the pumishment Tsnade has for you but no you had to-" Naruto got cut off.

By getting punched into the wall by Sakura and she shouted "SHUT UP NARUTO I'M SURE HE HAS A GOOD REASON." in her mind she knew that naruto was right.

After about ten minutes Kakashi and Tsnade came into the room but suprisingly Sasuke was the first one to talk. He sead "So what are going to me."

Tsnade ancered his question with one of her own "Well it depends on wether you are going to talk or not."

Sasuke ancered "Or not."

Tsnade ancered him sarcasticly "Ha ha ha reall funny."she sighed and continued "well if that is your final decition than you Uchiha Sasuke are sentenced to death.You will stay in a jail cell for the night and tomorrow you will be broute to our place of execution."

After hearing all that ll sasuke said was "ok."

-----------------------------

The next day Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tsnade came to Sasuke's jail cell put him in back in handcuffs and brought him to the park were there was a rop set up to hang him. When Sasuke saw this he didn't look scared but instead amused at the hanging rope.

The 5th hokage started to speak "So Sasuke are you going to explain why you came back to the village."

"Nope" Sasuke replied.

"Ok than" she sead as she started to put him on the box and after she got him on the box and his head in the rope and than she stepped back.

Naruto looked upset and next to him Sakura was standing thare with tears in her eyes. Kakashi looked disipointed Rock Lee looked furious with clenched fists.Neji and the 5th hokage just looked emotionless but there hearts were taring. Tsnude sead "Sasuke you know I fined no pleasure in doing this i don't want to do this."

Sasuke replided to her pleade "than don't"

"Sasuke you know I can't do that unless you give us a reson why you returned to the village otherwise you are as good as a spy." she scolded him.

Sasuke sead "Ok just leat me say something" he now raised his voice so everyone can here him "everyone I have something to sayto all of you. Neji I never liked you,"

Neji ancered him "I always hated you too."

Sasuke contined "Kakashi you were a lousy seneca,"

Kakashi interrupted him "no, you were just a lousy student"

Sasuke started talking agen "Rock Lee... GOD YOU ARE UGLY just shave thouse catipilers on your forhead,"

All Rock Lee could say was "Shut up at least i didn't join Orochimaru."

Sasuke sead "You say that like it is a bad thing but anyways, Naruto you are still the biggest looser ever."

Naruto's replide was "After all thease years you couldn't come up with a better insalte."

Sasuke finished "and now for you Sakura, well I have wanted to tell you this sense we first meat I always wanted you to know ... I think you'r a whore."

Sakura yelled "**WHAT **YOU THINK I'M A WHORE!"

Sasuke ancered smoothly "yes"

Sakura now crying said "Sasuke I LOVE you, ever cents we were kids and even when you leaft I still loved you and that's what yout hink of me"

Sasuke started "Well... I"

Tsnade now inturupting "Ok Sasuke that is enough." and with that she kicked the box out from under him and everyone was standing there wating to see there old friend Sasuke fall to his death.

Well that's it for now I hoped you liked and please ceap reading. Also like i sead if I don't get a good review for this chapter than I'll just drop this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The owner of Naruto is some japanese guy (i don't know his name).

I am so SORRY for the long update but I thank you poeple who are still reading it. Well I am happy that I got some reviews for my last chapter. Like I promised this chapter is longer than my last two. It is about twice as long as the last one so I am hoping that more people like it. So hear is chapter three.

Just as Tsnade kicked the box from under Sasuke's feet, Sasuke put his chakra to his feet and jumped right befor the box was kicked from under his feet. When he was in mid-air he pulled out a kunai hiden in his sleave and cut the rope. When Sasuke landed Neji charged at Sasuke with the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) which Sasuke blocked useing the handcuffs that were around his wrists. After that attack Sasuke noteced the handcuffs were unfaced exepte, for the last attack hit one of the lockes just right so that the cuff around his left hand flew off but, it was still conected to his right hand. Sasuke swerved around Neji and ran at Naruto. Sasuke triped Naruto and threw him at Kakashi's Raikiri(Lightning Blade) which Kakashi just barlly was able to push in to the ground so he wouldn't hit Naruto.

Sasuke spun around ready to jump away but felt a tug on the handcuffs. He turnd to look at the deadweight and saw sakura's left wrist. Sasuke relized that when he turned the cuff must have swung around and locked on her wrist.Just than Rock Lee came down with a crushing blow which Sasuke just barly doged. Than just as Sasuke and Sakura landed Rock Lee threw three kunai at Sasuke but Sasuke used Kage Buyo(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) to kick the kunai back at Rock Lee. The first kunai hit him in the balls which duuuh, hurt like **_hell_**. The second kunai hit him in the heart which shot him back in to a tree were he ses bleading to death untill the last kunai went into his skull which killed Rock Lee (**MEWHAHAHAHAHA I KILLED OF ROCK LEE **yes I hate Rock Lee.)

Sakura yelled "Sasuke you just **killed** Rock Lee!"

Sasuke ancered "So, survivile of the fitest."

Just than Tsnade apeard next to them "Sasuke, what was that about."

Sasuke terned to face her "Nothing, now come on Sakura."

Sakura was about to object when Sasuke pulled so hard on the cuffs she came but she came with the appearance of her leaving willingly. Also a part of Sakura wanted to leave with Sasuke. The rest of the people just stood thare in disbeleif that Sakura would leave with Sasuke.

-------------------------

It was one hour after Sasuke and Sakura excaped. Every ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves from Genin to the hokage were out looking for them and there were wanted posters all over the village. Some people even left the village to protecte there children and themselves. Sasuke and Sakura had ben running cence they fled the park and just found an alleyway to rest in. Sakura was standing thare thinking _why am I helping him?_

Sasuke started talking "Hey, I'm supprised you cand even ceap up with me."

Sakura snaped "You've ben gone so long you don't know what any of us can do."

Sasuke stode up and started to make hand seals "what ever now,Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." Sasuke shote the fire at the handcuffs but they weren't even phased.

Sakura lauphed "well I could have told you that wouldn't work. Thease handcuffs are indestructible. Only the key will open the cuffs."

Sasuke glared at her "Well no one asked you."

Skura shouted "WELL I WAS JUST SAYING, GOD YOU ARE A SUC-"

Sakura was cut of by Sasuke covering her mouth with his hand "shut up do you want all of Konaha to hear you?"Sakura bit Sasukes hand "ow" he retreated his hand.

"What do I care, _I'm _not the S class crimminal here you are." Sakura told him arrogantly.

Sasuke wanted to say something to shut her up but he know she was right. Unforchenetly for Sasuke Sakura notesed that so she just smirked at him. Sasuke, not wanting to face her just tearned to look away but when he did he started laphing.

"What is so funny?" Sakura demanded.

"Are you allways so mean and demanding?" Sasuke asked pretending to act pathetice.

"Yes, now tell me what is so funny?" Sakura sead coldly

Sasuke ancered "Remember your earlyer comment on not being the S class crimminal. Well, that poster behind me will disagree with you."

Sakura (not beleaving him) walked past him to look at the poster. On the top of the poster it said **WANTED **and bellow that in the midle it had one picher of sasuke and mext to that she saw a picher of herself. Bellow that on the bottom it sead _dead or alive 100,000 yen_. Sakura just stood thare in disbelleafe that the village would turn on her. Just than Sakura felt Sasuke push her into the wall. She than terned around to yell at Sasuke but stoped when she saw Tenten at the other end of the alleyway and Sasuke with three Shuriken in his back that were ment for her.

_Why did he do that for me. He dosen't even care about me... Dose he?_ Sakura thought to herself. Tenten satrted to reach for a scroll to use "That was preaty noble of you. Very unsasuke like. I would have never thought you would do something like that."

Sasuke smerked while terning to face her and started to make hand seals "Whell I gess we learn something new everyday. For example one hour ago I leard this." Sasuke stuk his right arm strate dowm pame faceing Tenten and his other armholding his hight elbo. Electricity started to gather in his right hand. Tenten and Sakura stared in suprise that Sasuke was priforming the Raikiri(Lightning Blade).

Sasuke spoke "Sakura I can't hold this for long. Jump on my back or I won't be able to get a fast enough pace or near enough with you chaned next to me."

Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke couldn't get close to Tenten unless she got on his back "No, if I do that than you'll kill her and i'm not going to let that happen."

Sasuke was eritated by her ancer but couldn't object becouse the Raikiri(Lightning Blade) was useing up his chakra quickly. Sasuke hit the ground with the Raikiri(Lightning Blade) making a smoke screan. Sasuke pulled on the cuffs and Sakura noded she know what he was saying. Both ninja excaped leaving Tenten in the dust.

-------------------------------

By dusk the two shinobi killed 6 Genin, stuned 4 Jonin, and cripiled a chunin for life. Now the were miles away from the village away from the village in a forest with Sasuke leading the way. While Sakura had no idea where there destination was. All she could do is trust Sasuke which is very risky. Sakura spoke "Sasuke we have ben walking for ten minutes do you know were we are?"

Sasuke ancered "of cource I do." They ceeped walking for a while in silence and Sakura had seiriose Douts Sasuke had an idea whare they were going. After a haph hour of walking Sakura stoped "I'm not taking another step untill you tell me were we are going ."I'm not taking another step untill you tell me were we are going."

Sasuke terned around "If I told you were we're going, that would runen the suprise. Now ceep walking befor I use my Sharingan on you."

Sakura started walking agen "Ok, but can we at least talk or sumething?"

Sasuke didn't even look at her look at her "Whatever."

Sakura looked exited "Great, ok first, back at Tsudes offece I asked you why you were using had your your Sharingan eyes but you never told me. So why do you have your Sharingan eyes out?

Sasuke ancered "It's simple really, I don't know if you are going to try sumthing like try to kill me."

Sakura just stared at him "Sasuke I would never do something like that to you. I _love _you."

Sakura gave Sasuke a small smill that he didn't retern "Hn whatever."

Sakuras smill vanished "Sasuke I'm telling the truth. Why do you think I spent my chiledhood obsessing over you? Why do you think I tried to stop you from going to Oruchimaru? Why do you think I wated by the gates of the village every day whating for you to come back?"

At that Sasuke stoped dead in his tracks and just looked at Sakura "Did you really do that?"

Sakura also stoped and looked at Sasuke "Did I really do what."

"Did you really whate for me _every day?_" Sasuke told her.

After hearing someone else say it, it sounded difrent. She didn't relize how far she went for her love. She terned red from blush "W-Well... yeah."

Sasuke and Sakura started to walk now. Sasuke terned away from a beat red but smilling Sakura. Sasuke started to get pink in his cheaks. _What is this, this thing I am fealing for Sakura. Am I falling in **LOVE**. What am I thinking of course not._ Sakura noteced that Sasuke was in a daze "Hey, Sasuke you ok?"

"What, oh, ya I'm ok"

"goooo-" just than Sakuara fell down the Side of the steap hill fallowed by Sasuke.

Well that is my 3rd chapter. I'm am allreedy working on chapter 4. plz revew and tell me if you like my chapters long of if you want me to go back to short chapters. I will base my next chapter on how many people like long or short chapters. Also **WOOT** I killed of Rock Lee tell me what you think about me killing him. Tell me if you like me killing Rock Lee, you don't care, if you hate it or what ever. Also if you hate it I need to ask you. Have you seen your tharipist latly.ha ha. I hate Rock Lee and Guy but Sasuke, Neji and Gaara Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

WOOT! New chapter. I hope that you all like this chapter because I think I did a good job. I am sorry but now I'm not going to give my chapters names so they will be called chapter and than the number. Unfortunately school is coming up soon but the good news is that I might be updating more because of writing my fanfics during all the boring classes. HAHA SCREW YOU SCHOOL! Well I am sure boring you with my A/N so here is my story and you will read it because of the genjutsu I put on you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Story time.

Both Sasuke and Sakura fell and rolled down to the bottom of the mountain. (A/N: They were only 20 meters high so it wasn't fatal.) When Sakura finally hit the bottom of the mountain she noticed she hit something soft or at least softer than the ground. She was reluctant to open her eyes because she didn't want to see what she hit. Although, she new she had to so she slowly opened one eye and the other one shot open when she saw what she hit. She glowed bright red when her emerald green eyes locked on to crimson red eyes ones that belonged to a face that was just as red as hers. Sasukes face. There faces were centimeters apart and there bodies were in an awkward position. It took about a minute for the two of them to come to there senses realize what just happened.

Sakura started to get up but fell "OW"

"What?" Sasuke asked looking worried.

"It's my leg Sasuke" Sakura whimpered "I think it's broken."

Sasuke picked Sakura up and leaned her back against the side of the mountain so the two of them could look at her leg. Sakura, being the successful medical nin that she is, could immediately tell that her leg wasn't broken but it was badly sprained. Sakura put her hand over leg and green chakra surrounded her hand.

Sasuke heard her give a soft giggle "What's so funny?"

Sakura answered "Nothing it's just, I have been healing Narutos, Nejis, Kakashis and everybody else's wounds for about four years now and this is one of the only times I have ever healed my own wounds."(A/N: I don't care if she did heal her wounds at all in the anima of manga or if she can even heal own wounds. Authors prerogative.)

Sasuke said "Hun" to Sakuras answer.

Sakura took her hand away from her leg "Well, I was able to reduce the pain but as for the wound itself, it is going to stop me from walking for a few days. So we have two options. Option one is we can stay hear. Option two is, well y-you can... carry me." Sakura finished her sentence sounding somewhat hopeful but blushed at the same time at the thought of Sasuke carrying her. Sasuke also turned red at the thought of this.

After about five minutes of silent thinking Sasuke stood up walked in front of Sakura and kneeled backwards to her so his back is to her. Sakura stared in confusion "What are-"

Sasuke cut her off "What, do you need an invitation? Get on." Without out thinking she jumped on his back and Sasuke went running up the side of the mountain with his chakra in his feet.

By Night fall Sasuke got to where they were before the fall and before Sakura got hurt and than some. Sasuke was now exhausted and almost out of chakra wile Sakura couldn't walk because of her sprained leg. They both knew if someone were to attack them they wouldn't stand a chance. Luckily, between the two of them they were able to make a shelter. Sakura put her chakra to her fist and used her inhuman strength to make a big hole for them to sleep in. Sasuke used what little chakra that he had to perform the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) to start a fire and burn trees down for covering the hole Sakura made.

They were both sitting down watching the slowly dieing fire burn itself out. After Sasuke took the shuriken out of his back that Tenten through at him Sakura sighed "Thank you."

Sasuke just glanced over at her "For what."

Sakura giggled "For everything: protecting me, caring me, and just plane everything you have ever done for me."

Sasuke didn't even look at her this time "hn"

Sakura wanted to say something about his response but was too tired to get into an argument with him so she changed the topic "So, I noticed you aren't using your Sharingan. Do you trust me now?"

Sasuke turned his head to show his black onyx eyes "It takes to much chakra to use my Sharingan when I have this low of chakra. Tonight you may see my black eyes but tomorrow you are going to see my eyes crimson red." Sakura rolled her eyes that were previously locked on Sasukes eyes "What ever. Well anyways good night Sasuke."

Sasuke just looked at that fire that was almost gone while he muttered one word before sleep consumed Sakura "Meh."

-------------------------------

It was the next morning when Sakura woke up to a bright sunny day. She clenched her stomach out of hunger. She hadn't had any food since yesterday's breakfast which for her only consisted of toast because she was so worried about Sasuke. She looked over to see the Uchiha (using his Sharingan) sharpening a kunai off a rock. He looked up at her "It's about time you woke up." Sakura glared at him "Well why didn't you wake me up." she said coldly.

Sasuke looked a little taken back by her cold remark "Calm down, I'm not mad or anything. After all the time you were sleeping wasn't wasted."

Sakura sighed "Sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge because I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

Sasuke turned around and motioned for Sakura to get on his back and of they went. Sakura was surprised but happy that Sasuke was carrying her.

Sasuke was lost in thought _I wonder what she is thinking about. It's not like Sakura to be quiet for this long._ At the same time Sakura was lost in her own thoughts _why is he still carrying me. I thought we were going to stay there for a few days. Until I am able to walk again._

**Hey, hold up there are you saying that you don't want Sasuke to carry you. **Inner Sakura shouted

_well... no but-_

**Than don't complain.**

_But it's so unlike Sasuke to do anything like this. Especially for me._

**Maybe he likes you.** Inner Sakura said hopefully.

_Ya, the day Sasuke says "Sakura I love you" is the day Naruto stops eating ramen._

They both laughed at that but Sakura thought it was so funny she accidentally giggled a little out loud in Sasukes ear. "What's so funny?" he asked, curious at the sudden outburst. "It's nothing, Sasuke." She replied smiling. "Hn" Sasuke answered.  
-----------------------------  
About haft way through the day the two Shinobi came upon a river and stopped to eat some lunch. They both got string, tied a stick to one end and a worm to the other end of the string. They made a fishing pole or at least a replica of one and started fishing. Finally after about two hours they each caught three fish and started cooking them over the fire Sasuke made.

"WOW I'm starving!" Sakura said looking at the cooking fish. Sorry _looking_, more like huddled over, staring, mouth watering over the cooking fish.

"Get back before you burn yourself." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura sat back blushing "Sorry, but I'm so hun-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke holding a fish up to her. (A/N: Sasuke wasn't literally holding the fish but the stick it was cooking on.) Sakura just stared at it blankly "what?"

"What? I thought you were hungry. Unless you don't want it." Sasuke said teasingly starting to pull it away.

"Wate, no, stop I do want it" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke handed her the fish and she started eating it immediately. She didn't want to look like a savage but she hadn't eaten anything in over a day. Sasuke smirked at seeing her eat so fast. Sakura suddenly dropped her half eaten fish and put her hands to her throat. Sasuke looked worried

"Are you okay? Are you choking?" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke got behind her and started to do the Heimlich maneuver to her. Sasuke never learned how to do the Heimlich maneuver but he tried anyways but all that happened was the two of them turned red before Sakura passed out in Sasukes arms. Sasuke laid her down and without thinking gave her mouth-to-mouth. The piece of fish that was stuck in Sakuras throat came loose and slid down her throat and she woke up just as Sasuke was giving her breath. They both were paralyzed with surprise and were blushing a whole new color of red.

Sasuke picked up Sakura roughly and jumped to the side next. He landed next to the water just barely dodging three cunie, thus breaking the "kiss". Sasuke set Sakura down and whispered in her ear "Sakura, get on my back. Let me carry you like that so I can fight." Sakura nodded and got on his back.

"Aww, isn't that cute. The human ice cube actually cares for someone." Came a voice that seemed to come from all directions to the two ninja.

Sasuke yelled "Who are you?"

"That doesn't mater because you two will soon be dead."

The air around them became thick with mist. From there left he swung his sword using the Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Silent Homicide Technique). Sasuke dodged by jumping and kicking him square in the face sending him several feet back.

Sakura whispered to Sasuke "How did you know were he was?"

Sasuke answered "He ran past the fire we made and I saw his shadow."

They saw the ninja get up. The first thing they noticed was his size; he was over 2 meters (6ft) tall and looked like he was built to lift a car. The next thing they looked at was his headband and saw he was from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The last thing they saw was his sword was almost as tall as himself and wider than his arm at its base.

Sasuke said "So, why are you here? Are you after the reward?"

The mist ninja smirked "Smart boy. Now die."

He started to run at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out two kunai held one in his mouth and the other one in his right hand. In his left hand he pulled out four shuriken each one in between his fingers. Sasuke jumped to the right to dodge his sword which was coming down on them. Sasuke threw his weapons around the ninja and performed the Sofushasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades). Sakura and inner Sakura thought in sync **_Cha, Sasuke you got him_** Sasuke walked over to the ninja and looked him right in the eye. Sakura than had a look of horror on her face when she saw the tomes in Sasukes eyes come together to make the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked "What's wrong Sakura. Did you really think that I wouldn't get a new best friend to kill? Now for you."

Sakura looked on in horror as Sasuke used the Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader). Sweat was trickling off the ninjas face right before his eyes dilated with fear. A blood thirsty scream could be heard through out the forest before it was silenced by Sasuke running his sword threw the mans throat.

The mist vanished as tears began to swell in Sakuras eyes "Put me down, put me DOWN." Sasuke set her down so she would be sitting "Why did you need to kill him? You could have just stunned him or something."

Sasuke kneeled down next to her turning his eyes back to there normal black onyx form "Sakura, he would have continued to come back and try to kill us. It was either him or us and I wasn't going to let him hurt you." Sakura looked up to look in his eyes, shocked at the fact he said _you_. Sasuke on the other hand went slightly pink at his own words. _Damn I was just talking like I cared again. I just need to stay on nition. All I need is... ACK_ Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke and started to cry into his shoulder while Sasuke started patting her on the back.

After ten minutes Sasuke spoke "Sakura, we need to get moving. I'm sure there are more people like him wanting to kill us. Lets finish lunch and go."

Sakura pulled her head off Sasukes shoulder and looked him in the eyes with a little smile" Okay, that sounds good."

The two shinobi walked over to there almost gone fire with wet burnt fish but they were good anyways. After they ate Sakura put the fire out and the two of them were off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peoples. I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but with school and all I just didn't have the time, sorry. For those of you who are still reading my story I thank you. Also, I am never going to stop this story until the end. I bet that you are saying "What if he gets bored." Well if I do than I will put up one more chapter and have that be the final chapter in the story so you can still get your ending. Well I am sure that up are bored of my rant so here is the story.

P.S. I don't know how to use the suffixes like -kun and -sama but if you want them in the story than I can learn them and use them in the story so please tell me if you want them in the story or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the one hundredth an second time.

When night crept over the distant mountains the two shinobi were safely hidden in a large but comfortable cave. The cave was previously home to a family of four bears which Sasuke killed with ease. Now Sasuke and Sakura were sitting side by side watching the illuminating fire. Sakura had a sad look on her face which Sasuke tried to ignore but to no avail.

Sasuke sighed "What's up?"

That broke Sakura out of her pointless conversation with her inner self and was now looking up at Sasuke "Oh, me nothing. It's just..." She trailed off.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said encouragingly.

"I miss Konohagakure," Sasuke started "I miss all my friends. I miss Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Nije..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at hearing his rival's name but Sakura continued "Sorry but I miss them all s much."

Sasuke looked at the fire "Well, maybe you will see them again. On friendly terms."

Sakura looked down so that she would no longer be looking at Sasuke "Do you really think that?"

Sasuke cupped her chin so that she would be looking into his onyx black eyes "Yes, I do."

She smiled at him and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. The last thing that happened before sleep over came Sakura was Sasuke putting his head on hers.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, when the first rays of light rose over the distant mountains, Sakura woke up in the same position that she fell a sleep in. There were two things that were different. The first thing is that was different was Sakura having her arm around Sasuke. The second thing, and most surprising thing, was Sasuke having his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura was taken aback by this but than she just smiled.

She didn't dare wake up the great Uchiha so she tried to move as little as possible until she head "Comfy?!" After hearing Sasuke say this she blushed but smiled all the same.

"Yes." She replied in a very smart ass way.

Sasuke removed his head form hers and let go of her waist. Sasuke stood up "We need to get moving."

Sakura nodded as she also stood up "Should we get something to eat?"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked "I thought you were on a diet?"

Sakura glared at him "Come on." She started to walk towards the light at the end of the dark cave.

"Yes, your highness." Sasuke said sarcastically as he followed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By 2:00 p.m. (A/N: They know what time it is because the both have watches.) The two shinobi came upon a small pond and started a fire to cook there food over. Neither of them have said a word since they left the cave.

"Luckily we ran into that hiker." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura knew what Sasuke meant by saying that "Yeah, he was very helpful."

_(Flashback)  
A traveler was climbing at the vast mountain when a kunai flew right in front of him. He wore a look of panic on his face as he started to slowly walk backwards. When he was about five meters (five yards) he turned to run but ran straight in to the kunai that Sasuke was holding. Sasuke smirked as Sakura reluctantly took the mans pack. After she had done that Sasuke cut up straight into the mans heat in one false swoop._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sakura was reflecting on there past events, while waiting for the instant ramon to cook. When the ramon was done they each engorged in a cup of mouth watering ramen.

When lunch was over Sakura turned to Sasuke with a blush "Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke, She repeated "I need to ask you a favor.

"hn." Sasuke retorted.

"We have been in the woods for three days now and I smell really bad so..." She trailed off looking at the water but she wore a dark blush.

Even though she trailed off Sasuke was not moron. He knew exactly what she wanted but couldn't help that a line of pink grazed his cheeks. Even though, he was still able to talk in a cool, calm tone. "no."

Why the hell not?"

Why the fuck do you think?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO GO TO WHARE EVER THE HELL YOU ARE TAKING ME SMELLING LIKE I LIVE IN A FOREST."

"YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING IN A FOREST. FOR BEING SO SMART YOU ARE ONE DUMB BITCH."

At this point both of them are incredibly mad at the other but Sasuke did manage to mutter one last thing before the long silence. Sakura than stood up "Well, I don't care what you say I am going to go take a bath in the lake any way."

Sakura started to step toward the water before she felt a rugged tug on the cuffs that bound her to Sasuke like sap to a tree. She turned to the irritating Uchiha "What?" she asked inquiringly.

"If you want to go take a bath than you will have to drag me." 

Sakura looked stunned at his aggressive remark but than smiled mischievously "Okay." Sakura put her chakra into her arm, and flipped Sasuke, face first, over her knocking him out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the Uchiha woke he looked around bewildered. He looked down only to find his clothes completely drenched. Next to him he saw wet pink hear. Sakura

looked up at a dumb struck Sasuke "Sasuke your okay? I am so sorry." She said in an apologetic tone.

Sasuke sat straight up while looking left and than right in an attempt to find some other life form that she could be talking to. Unfortunately, there was no one else so he unsurely said "Hi?" in a questioning tone.

Sakura looked at him in a puzzled way "Sasuke, your response made no sense. Are you feeling ok?" Sasuke looked at her blackly "Oh, I'm sorry... what did you call me again?"

Sakura sighed "I said you are-" she was cut off by anyone she just stopped talking "What did you say to me?" Sakura inquired."

"I Asked-"

"No before that."

"Hi?"

"Sasuke, stop it,"

"So, is _Sasuke_ what you called me?"

"YES!" Sakura was getting immensely irritated.

"I am sorry I got you angry. I just wanted to know." Sasuke apologized.

Sakura had a look of astonishment on her face. She looked up expecting to see fire balls ran down from the heaven and the apocalypse to come. "Sasuke did you just say _sorry_ to me?"

"Yeah, why is that bad?"

"No that is good. That is the weird part?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It is just... so not like you to do that. Normally you have too much pride to say anything close to _sorry_. I didn't even know sorry was in your vocabulary."

Oh, really?" Sasuke asked "because I can't remember that. Actually, I can't remember anything. "At this Sakura's ears perked as she leaned in to hear more."I can't seam to recall who I am or what I am doing. I can't even remember who you are... Do I know you?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise "Yaaa, um... Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded still unsure of what is going on.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Sakura began. " but I believe that you have amnesia."

"What?"

"I said-"

No, no I heard what you said but what is amnesia?"

"Oh, that is when you lose your memory from brain damage."

"I got his on the head?" 

"Umm... yaaaa an enemy came up behind you and knocked you out."

"Than why dose my face heart?"

"... you don't want to know."

"Okay."

Sasuke thought to himself _Wow, I don't remember anything. This girl seams to rally want to help me though. She seams really smart and strong so I know she can help me without endangering herself. Also, that goes without saying about how beautiful she is. She has got to be the most gorgeous person I have ever seen._

Well that is this chapter. I am still sorry about how long it took to put this one up. I am also sorry about how short it is too. Don't forget to tell me if you want me to put the suffixes at the end of there names. Also, I am having a hard time coming up with ideas for this story so if you have any than please tell me. I think that I am going to be putting up another story before I update this one but it will still be a SasuxSaku fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .

Okay I don't know ware to start but I am so incredibly sorry that I have not updated in like forever but I am doing indoor track, Taekwondo, and am in like 4 clubs/organizations and with school work I don't have a lot of time to write but I have not forgotten about my story on any of my loyal readers. I am also sorry to tell you that I have lost interest in this story but like I promised I will not drop this story but this will be my last cheaper I promise that my next one will be longer than this one. Now hear is the last chapter.

As Sasuke and Sakura swiftly maneuvered there way through the dense forest trying to find shelter from the looming darkness of night. At a little after one in the morning they came upon an unfamiliar village.

"Sasuke," Sakure wondered aloud "What Village is this?"

"I don't know. I can remember anything." Sasuke responded with a smirk

"Oh… right."

_Sasuke has been acting really strange lately. Ever since he got amnesia but most people do act differently after an accident like that._

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

You trust me… right?"

Well you have helped me this far and you never gave me a reason to not trust you. Why, do you trust me?"

"No it is not that, I trust you. To tell you the truth I trust you more now than I did before."

Sasuke smiled warmly and grabbed Sakura by the hand. This action caught her so was almost getting dragged and her face resembled that of a cherry. As they continued to walk an impending cense of doom collapsed over Sakura like an endless waterfall. As this continued Sasuke's smirk just widened.

"Lost are we?" they heard a cold voice hiss sarcastically.

Sasuke and Sakura spun around instantly only to find no one other then Orochimaru himself.

"What are you doing hear?" demanded Sakura as she gathered an even amount of chakra to every part of her body, especially to her hands and feet, ready to defend herself.

"What am _I_ doing hear?" he repeated her mockingly " I live hear. This is my village. Now what are _you_ doing hear?"

Before Sakura could responded she could feel her arm twisted up her back. When she looked behind her she saw Sasuke looking down on her.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke."

"Last I checked I was a missing ninja from Konoha currently living in the sound village"

Sakura had a look of horror on her face and with what little control over her body she had she asked "When did you remember?"

Sasuke started to laugh "I never forgot. I never got amnesia. I was lying to you from the start. See, I was sent you your village to get a hostage so we could start a war with an upper hand. When I went to talk with Tsnade I told her all about my mission but I said that I was sorry and I regretted doing every thing I did to the village. I came up with the idea that she could kill me because she already knew of the plan of the war and they could say that killing me was my punishment for what I did to the village. Now, when I was about to run off getting attached to you was a mistake but a good one."

Sakura was left speechless Orochimaru paced over a long, slender, silver key. He put it into the key hole and after giving it a sharp twist the handcuffs fell limply on to the hard ground. Both shinobi had red marks around their wrists. Sakura now having her senses catch up to her began to cry. Orochimaru took hold of Sakura and dragged her to a new location that was unknown to her, but she reluctantly followed. She didn't pay much notice to her surroundings on the way there but once there she was thrown on to a cold stone ground. When Sakura had broke out of her frequent burst of tears she was able to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a dungeon with very little light and she was the only one in there.

Five minuets have passed with nothing occurring. Finally no she heard the door unlock and is swung open. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke come in grab her wrist and bull her out.

"Where are we going?" Sakura demanded as she walk with him.

"You will find out soon."

"Sasuke you can still turn back. The village will except you back."

"Who said I want them to welcome me back?"

Sakura ran out in from of him and put her arm out " Sasuke will you stop being so argent."

"Shut up to dumb bitch." he pushed his face right in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura when to push Sasuke away but accidentally slipped falling bringing Sasuke fall on top of her but this time there mouths connected and there tongues fell into on one another's mouth. They stayed there for a moment bother of them enjoying it and they got pulled away with Orochimaru standing over Sakura

"You seam to be more trouble then you are worth girl." he pulled out his sword out of his mouth and held it over her ready to strike but quickly turned it around to stop Sasuke's attack "Dumb boy."

Orochimaru swung his sword down on Sasuke but Sasuke dogged it but jumping to the right and when to impale him with his own sword but Orochimaru moved out of the way with the Nan no Kaizō (Soft Physique Modification) and got to the other side of the hall way. Sasuke ran at him with his sword this time swinging sideways which Orochimaru blocked easily but just then Sasuke used the Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current) and started to zap Orochimaru. He pulled his sword out of the way taking the direct blow but moved it to stab Sasuke right throw the hart as he got ripped in to two pieces. The last thing Sasuke saw befor dieing was Sakura.… but he didn't die.

Sasuke awoke the next morning to see Sakura's smiling face.

"Sasuke you are ok!" she exclaimed with a large smile.

Sasuke sat up "Hn"

"Sasuke you shouldn't try to move."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes he is."

"Good, now I just need to kill one more but Sakura."

"What?" she asked interested in what he was going to say.

"I am going to say hear and be the kage of this village. There are a lot of good people in hear but I wanted to know if you wanted to stay hear with me. We will of course clear our name in Naruto's village. So what do you say?"

A tear started to role down Sakura's check but it was a tear of happiness "Yes Sasuke, I will stay with you no mater what.

The End

Well that was it. I am really sorry that this is not a very long story but I am really busy and I think that I will do most of my writing over the summer but for now this is it and I can't say that I will do it monthly either but I will update when ever I get around to it. Also if any one has any questions about my story or you just want to talk you can contact me at; e-mail: AIM: nevik606 myspace: That nerd over there and is the same for myspace IM. Well think you for reading.


End file.
